Nuit d'ivresse
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Au petit matin, Squalo se réveille dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne. Et il se souvient parfaitement d'avoir commis l'irréparable, la veille au soir. Comment l'oublier...PoV Squalo - ATTENTION violence


**Titre : Nuit d'ivresse**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (présence de viol sur mineur !)**

**Notes : Cette fic me met un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai écrit un Squalo très sombre, qui ne sait plus très bien où il en est. Il mélange le bien et le mal, il a complètement perdu ses repères. Il est plutôt hésitant, ce qui le rend assez OOC, je trouve. Dans le manga, c'est un fonceur avec un sens de l'honneur très développé.**

**Que dire ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de Bel une victime. Ici, j'ai essayé de le rendre faible et vulnérable. Il a déjà cette aspect. Il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le prétend. Je veux dire, dans le manga, il se prend quand même quelques dérouillées et humiliations. Mais c'est un vrai prince psychopathe. Il a déjà vécu des choses bien pires dans sa jeunesse, alors il se relève de toutes les épreuves, même les plus douloureuses. C'est peut-être un peu trop optimiste, mais je pense qu'il ne s'attarde pas sur ces choses là, qu'il est plutôt du genre à les ignorer pour ne garder qu'une seule vérité : il est un prince et tout lui est dû, il est génial, il est parfait, point. Tout ce qui pourrait assombrir son univers n'existe pas, purement et simplement. Il l'efface.**

**J'avais besoin d'expliquer ça, parce que j'ai un peu peur de la réaction des lecteurs vis à vis de cette fanfiction. Je suis plutôt du genre à écrire des fics drôles, sur ce fandom, donc c'est un peu...déroutant, et je suis un peu hésitante...**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, et dès que ma bêta lectrice sera disponible, je lui ferais corriger ce texte.**

**Bonne lecture. Pensez à déposer une petite review si l'envie vous en prend.**

**PS : pour la description de la chambre, je me suis inspirée d'une image d'Akira Amano herself.**

**

* * *

**

Ivre, j'étais ivre.  
Les images se bousculent dans ma tête au réveil, comme un film de mauvaise qualité, dont la pellicule a des ratés; il tressaute, le son est mal enregistré, mais j'entends encore ses cris.  
Je m'assieds dans le lit et ouvre les yeux, lentement. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je me trouve, pourtant je sais qu'il s'agit de sa chambre. Le lit est mou, rempli de coussins de plumes moelleux aux teintes douces et pastelles, qui contrastent avec les draps et les tentures d'un rouge écarlate qui donnent aux rayons matinaux passant par les grandes fenêtres une couleur sanglante.  
Je le cherche du regard mais ne le vois nulle part. Sans doute est-il parti dès que je me suis endormi.  
Je frissonne et baisse les yeux; je suis nu, et je commence à avoir froid. Mes longs cheveux se sont emmêlés dans ma nuque, des mèches me couvrent le visage, me piquent les joues. D'un geste agacé, je les écarte et les attache, dégoûté par leur contact; ils sont glacés, comme le reste de mon corps.  
Je quitte le lit, tenant faiblement sur mes jambes. J'ai un peu de mal à tenir mon équilibre, la nausée s'empare de moi, mais je ne la laisse pas me submerger, je la refoule; tout comme j'aimerais refouler les souvenirs de la nuit passée qui remontent à la surface de ma conscience.  
Un corps petit et frêle qui se débat sous moi. L'excitation que cela me procure. Le bruit jubilatoire et sec d'un vêtement que l'on déchire. Un hurlement dans l'obscurité.  
Je secoue la tête, cherchant à chasser la mémoire qui me revient. Mais rien n'y fait, et je revois la scène.  
Je revois mes mains poussant Belphégor sur le lit. Je me revois me coucher sur lui, entre ses jambes. Je le vois ruer, se cabrer, essayer de se dégager, tandis que je défais ma ceinture; que ma main s'empare de ses poignets fragiles et les immobilise au dessus de sa tête.  
Je sens à nouveau le parfum de sa peur, j'entends le tremblement de sa voix, et cela m'excite encore.  
Je frémis; oui, cela m'excite encore, je dois l'avouer.  
En quête d'une échappatoire, je me donne pour mission d'examiner la pièce. Le sol est recouvert d'une moquette bleu pâle épaisse et douce. Il y a un écran plat géant, auquel est raccroché une console de jeu dernier modèle. Sur la table de chevet, il reste un bol avec des dépôts de glace multicolores, et un verre de soda à moitié entamé. Au pied du lit, un chausson solitaire surveille les moutons de poussière.  
Ma respiration s'est apaisée, je me sens un peu plus calme. Je décide de récupérer mes habits. Je renfile ma chemise et je sors d'ici. Cet endroit me donne des cauchemars.

J'ai passé la matinée à dormir, pour me remettre de la cuite de la veille. J'ai fait savoir aux autres membres de la Varia que j'étais indisponible, et j'ai tenté de me renseigner sur la position actuelle de Bel, mais personne ne l'avait vu. Cela m'a un peu inquiété, mais il me semblait que j'étais le dernier qu'il aurait envie de voir. Je m'abstenais donc de me lancer à sa recherche.  
Dans mon lit, je ne pus empêcher d'y repenser, avec une certaine nostalgie. Consciemment, je savais que c'était mal, mais je voulais me rassurer. Je cherchais des indices qui auraient signaler qu'il était consentant; plus les heures passaient, et plus j'arrivais à me persuader qu'il l'avait voulu. En fait, il l'avait même provoqué.  
Il m'avait laissé entrer. Il s'était levé exprès pour que je vois qu'il ne portait qu'un pull rayé trop long qui cachait à peine son entrejambe. Il avait fait cette moue si mignonne qui lui donnait l'air à la fois enfantin et lascif.  
Il l'avait voulu. C'était la seule conclusion à laquelle j'arrivais à parvenir. L'autre solution me paraissait trop horrible pour que je puisse y penser. Je n'étais pas ce genre d'homme. J'étais un tueur, certes…mais pas un violeur d'enfant.  
Il m'avait aguiché. Il avait 15 ans, il voulait y goûter, je n'avais fait que l'initier. Certes, j'avais été un peu rude mais…  
Une violente douleur à la poitrine me força à me recroqueviller. Je gémis, stoppant net le cours de mes pensées. Ça faisait trop mal. Trop mal de revoir ses joues de pêches couvertes de larmes, sa petite bouche adorable tordue de douleur.  
Et pourtant, c'était jouissif. De le prendre et de le dominer. De le soumettre, de faire taire son rire abject.  
Ce rire qu'il lui adressait à lui et à lui seul. Qui signifiait « Je te méprise, tu n'es qu'un déchet de plus sur cette Terre ».  
Je l'avais haï au premier regard. Je l'ai aimé à la première caresse, et j'ai joui entre mes draps en repensant à son dos souillé de ma semence lorsque j'eus enfin été satisfait.

La vie a repris comme avant. De contrats en contrats, de mission en mission. Je ne compte plus le nombre de gens que j'ai tué - hommes, femmes, enfants. Je n'en ai cure. Et il est toujours là, toujours fier et arrogant.  
Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. De ce qui est arrivé ce soir là. Peut-être qu'il veut juste oublier.  
Il me sourit comme avant, et cela m'énerve prodigieusement, pourtant je ne dis rien. Malgré mes justifications, je garde le souvenir de ses larmes, et je n'arrive pas à me persuader entièrement qu'il l'a voulu. Cette culpabilité me fait tenir ma langue. Je ne l'interrogerai pas, et lui ne me fera aucun reproche. Cela me permet de conserver mes illusions et de croire que cette unique étreinte fut consensuelle.  
Néanmoins, la nuit, quand je ferme les yeux, il m'arrive de soupirer, et de me demander ce qu'il adviendrait si je buvais à m'en rendre soûl. Ce qu'il adviendrait si je vacillais jusqu'à sa chambre, comme je l'ai fait cette nuit là.  
Est-ce qu'il m'accueillerait à nouveau, fragile, jambes nues, un sourire en coin au creux des lèvres.  
Et peut-être avec une lueur de triomphe dans ce regard que je ne vois jamais, l'air de dire « Je savais que tu reviendrais ». 


End file.
